


“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wears Josh's clothes to ward off men.<br/>Prompt I got on my Tumblr, hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Prompt

Sam held onto the pile of clothes that Hannah and Beth passed her and went to the laundry room, throwing them all on the floor. They had had a huge party last night and everyone was helping out and cleaning since they had planned another one tonight too.

She had been dealt the ‘clothes washing’ job. It wasn’t so bad, sure it was to the farthest end of the house but it was better than Mike’s job, picking up his own puke from last night from the downstairs bathroom. 

“Sam, would you like some help? I could send someone up to help you while I help Matt clean the kitchen!”

Emily’s voice rang up the stairs and Sam threw her a thumbs up from over the banister, trying to hold some more clothes in her other hand. 

“Yeah that would be really cool Em thanks!”

She ran down the stairs to grab the other dirty clothes and towels everyone passed her and ran back up. Wondering if it was Chris or maybe Jess that Emily had sent up, Sam threw the clothes on the floor again in the room and closed the door, shedding her old dirty clothes fast and changing into some old jogging’s she found on a shelf and took an old jersey without looking. 

Assuming it was either Beth’s or Hannah’s, she drew it closer to her nose and smiled as she realized. Josh’s.

She pulled it over her head fast and giggled at how soft it was as she heard approaching footsteps. The male blond appeared and helped her load and wash some of the clothes and towels. His gaze stayed on her for a second and she watched him, turning fully to him to see what he would say.

“Is that Josh’s jersey you wearing Sam?”

“Yeah, what about it Tex? Gonna stop staring now?”

He shrugged but smiled widely as Josh appeared in the door, seeing his best friend taking in Sam’s attire. Chris could see Josh watching him and felt Josh’s possessiveness towards the small girl dressed in his clothes. Queue to leave! 

“Hey Sam I’ll meet you back downstairs! Gotta go!”

He called back to her as he ran out, leaving Josh with her. Oh boy was Sam gonna beat him for leaving her with all those clothes. 

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” 

Josh’s words died in his throat as he looked at her wearing his jersey and felt something stir deep inside him but tried to look casual as she turn to him.

“Sammy, nice top there!”

She smiled to him over her shoulder, putting the last of the dirty clothes in the washer. The way he kept watching her, her face turned red. 

“Thank you, I thought maybe less guys would be after me tonight if I wore this.”

Josh smiled and helped her clean the rest of the clothes, joking with her as he thought to himself 'No need to worry about that, Ill be protecting you tonight Sammy’.

———————————————————

Mike watched with Matt as all the girls danced together, Josh and Chris joining the boys. Sam finally turned her back to them and Mike launched his hands on Matt and Josh’s chest, turning towards them and Chris and laughing. 

“Dude! She’s totally wearing your jersey! How aren’t you all up over that!?”

Josh smacking him and laughed with the guys as they told Josh to grow some balls. 

“Shit bro, might as well make it official! She’s wearing your shit to ward off other guys!”

Matt grinned as Josh barely had time to answer, Sam coming towards them and pulling him to the dance floor from beside them. Matt waved at Sam and the girls that were giggling.

“Go get 'em Tiger!”

Josh thumbed them up and the 3 boys watched as they danced. The word ’Washington’ wide on Sam’s back, Josh’s hands holding her to him. Chris, Matt and Mike fell over with laughter as they watched someone try to drag Sam away from Josh to dance with them, only to get knocked out.


End file.
